This Is It
by Transformers 0
Summary: "I shot down 50 planes at Guadalcanal single-handedly. But that doesn't mean I'm proud of what I've done…"


**Hello! This is my first **_**Planes**_** story! It centers on Skipper and his past…**

**It is Skipper's point-of-view when he loses his cadets at the Battle of Guadalcanal.**

* * *

**This Is It**

_"I shot down 50 planes at Guadalcanal single-handedly. But that doesn't mean I'm proud of what I've done…"_

* * *

"Look Skipper! Enemy ship at 2:00, North 2 miles! Easy pickings, what d'ya say?" asked Paddy, referring to the lone Japanese carrier below the squadron.

"Negative 602, our orders are to recon and report back," I replied.

"Come on, Skip, it'll be a turkey shoot!" beseeched Paddy.

"Let's do it Skipper!" chimed in Oswald.

"Yeah! Come on!" my other cadets urged me.

I sighed. Young planes were always so headstrong.

"Alright, let's go in for a closer look. Keep your distance."

Suddenly bullets grazed my wings.

"It's the whole blazing Japanese fleet!" shrieked Paddy.

* * *

_Too late to pull up._

_Too late to pull up._

_Too late._

_Too late…_

* * *

Two of my cadets were blown to bits by gunfire.

An agonized scream escaped from Rivet's mouth as he spiraled down to the ocean, fire covering half of his fuselage.

I was lucky that the gunfire made me deaf.

Slouch and Ron were the next ones to go down, one in flames and the other in pieces.

My cadets screamed as the bullets shredded them.

* * *

_Lord. Don't let them all die. Please…_

_Please…_

_Please…_

_Please…_

Now all that was left were me and Paddy.

"Paddy, stay close! We'll dive-bomb and strafe!" I shouted to him.

We dive-bombed and strafed the carrier. It sunk down, damaged beyond repair.

"Time to fly ba–" I said to Paddy, but I was cut off by his scream.

He was turned into an inferno as an enemy plane fired at him.

I could only watch helplessly as he screamed all the way down to his watery grave…

"NO!" I screamed to the Heavens.

One thought burned in my mind now. One thought that I regret thinking about to this day.

_Vengeance._

_Revenge._

I let out a war cry and shot down the one who shamelessly and mercilessly killed the last of my young cadets.

My bullets made their mark, and he went down burning and screaming.

I blitzed ten planes – in mere seconds, it seemed. My oil and fuel flowed fast through my pipes, my hydraulics whirred, my electronics buzzed.

I pushed myself past my limit.

_Vengeance._

_Revenge._

The next 20 planes went down in twos. I thought to myself, _"That's what they get for slaughtering my squadron!"_

Now I had shot down 30 planes altogether. It all seemed too easy.

Lusting for revenge, I fired upon 5 more planes. That got the attention of 5 more. I didn't care.

I whipped round and shot _all_ of them down.

That's 40 planes in my streak.

_"That's why they call me Skipper!"_ I thought grimly to myself.

I was now low on ammo. But I didn't care.

6 more planes fell from the sky, thanks to my sharp-shooting.

4 more planes converged on me.

I was now out of ammo.

But I knew of one last dangerous trick in the book.

I flew low and fast. Weaving through the cluster of battleships, 3 of them weren't as experienced as I, and they collided with some ships, either heavily damaging them or sinking them altogether.

The last one shot at my tail. He found his mark. Barely.

I could still fly. I could still turn.

And as long as I could fly, I would _keep! On! Fighting!_

I let out a yell of rage and pulled up steeply, the Japanese bogey still on my tail. My engine roared.

Then… I let myself fall.

I picked up speed. Gravity pulled me down with all of its might.

The last bogey still kept firing at me – trying to put me out of my misery.

But I refused to let him.

At the last second I pulled up. And the Japanese plane crashed into the carrier, damaging and sinking it.

Now, it was time to _really_ turn back.

But before I could reach the safety of open water, enemy gunfire from the battleships struck my engine.

All seemed quiet as I fell towards the Pacific Ocean.

This is it.

The last thing I saw out of my cockpit was flames wrapping around me, and the water of the sea coming closer and closer.

The sea was ready to receive me. The sea was ready to comfort me.

Then I crashed and I was thrust into the void of blackness.

I saw _nothing_ now.

I felt _nothing_ now.

This is it.

_This is it._

* * *

**Feel free to comment and review, my friends.**

**Then afterwards… Have a nice day!**


End file.
